


Simple

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Metafiction, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was in the wrong place at the wrong time - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Trope Bingo Round 3: metafiction  
> MMoM 2014 Day 6
> 
> Just something very quick!

Jack prided himself on being a fairly simple person. He loved baseball, his daughter, and on good days, he also loved his job.

Today wasn't one of those days, and he glared hard at Fargo-Neil-Fargo because, as usual, it was all his fault. Fargo had used Beverly Barlow's Virtual Reality code for her therapy device as the base for his own idea for a holodeck, turning it into a television show, calling it _Eureka_. It was just Jack's bad luck that he happened to walk into Fargo's laboratory with Stark just as the idiot pressed the button to switch it on. 

"Fargo," he said warningly. "Turn it off."

"The deactivation password isn't working. Sorry." Fargo gave him a fake, pleading smile that did nothing for Jack's increasing headache.

Everyone had their counterparts in the program, which was really disconcerting because Jack was cast into the role of an actor called Colin, who was playing the part of himself, Sheriff Jack Carter. It was _really_ confusing. He even had a script to read from, and the one time he tried to deviate from the script, he got yelled at by someone yelling, "CUT! CUT!"

Reality glitched again in a most disconcerting way, like someone flipping through channels on a TV, and Jack let out an admittedly girlish scream when he realized he was now completely naked, with an equally naked Nathan Stark character, who was really Nathan Stark, standing right in front of him with Fargo nowhere to be seen. And wasn't it just like Stark not to be at all embarrassed at having his junk swinging freely in the breeze for all to see, except it wasn't so much swinging as stiffening in arousal right before Jack's eyes.

Snapping fingers brought his eyes up to find Nathan smirking at him.

"Eyes front, Sheriff."

Mortified at having been caught staring, Jack started to back away, only to have the back of his knees hit something that hadn't been behind him seconds earlier. He sat down abruptly, bringing him almost at eye-level with Nathan's now fully erect cock. Long, agile fingers played the length of the cock before Nathan wrapped his palm around himself and began to stroke rhythmically.

"So our wholesome Sheriff isn't quite the Kinsey zero after all," Nathan remarked in an off-hand tone, pointedly glancing down at Jack's lap when Jack blinked up at him in confusion, to where his own cock was taking far too much interest in Nathan's busy hand.

"Kill me now," he groaned as Nathan-Ed-Nathan's grin widened, leaving little doubt that he found Jack's predicament amusing.

Another glitch had him back standing, thankfully fully clothed, in the laboratory where this had all begun and Jack gave silent thanks for the baggy uniform pants that now hid his aroused state. Jack turned on Fargo, who really was just Fargo now rather than Fargo playing an actor playing Fargo, deliberately avoiding looking at Stark.

"What the hell was that?"

"Um." Fargo looked completely shocked, gazing between Jack, Nathan and the door. Jack glared a little harder but it was Stark who answered.

"Fargo wasn't controlling the scenario, Sheriff."

"You mean you-."

"Nope."

"Wait a minute. You're not accusing me of... of..."

"The therapy device was created to deal with repression and denial. I just didn't realize I was your fantasy, Carter."

"What? No!"

Nathan leaned in as Fargo took advantage of the distraction to run away, his knuckles brushing meaningfully against Jack's still rock-hard erection.

"Told you before I've swung a lot of things."

"Oh... shut up," Jack growled, and for once Nathan seemed happy to oblige as Jack kissed the smirk off those infuriating lips.

Jack prided himself on being a fairly simple person, and the way to work through any repression and denial for Nathan Stark seemed simple enough - even for him.

END


End file.
